You're Our Tenth Warrior! Goku Approaches Frieza!!
is the ninety-third episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is June 4, 2017. Summary Everyone is shocked at Goku's suggestion that they recruit Frieza as the team's tenth member. Goku explains that he heard from Dende that Frieza remains in Hell because he will never repent. Vegeta is the most opposed to this and angrily tells Goku to not think of using the Dragon Balls to resurrect Frieza. Goku asks Whis if Universe 7 can win easily if Frieza join. Whis is unsure because he doesn't know much about the other universes and mentions there is a universe where lives a mortal even a God of Destruction can’t defeat and that God of Destruction happens to be stronger than Beerus, who retorts he lost only once in an arm wrestling contest. Shin says recruiting Frieza is impossible because there is no way of knowing what Frieza will do to them. Everyone is still uneasy even after Goku explains his plan to ask Fortuneteller Baba to bring Frieza back for 24 hours. Goku insists that if Frieza gets out of control, he and Vegeta will defeat him. He then leaves to speak to King Yemma, but everyone is unaware that someone is watching them nearby. Goku arrives in the after life and asks King Yemma to let him meet with Frieza, much to King Yemma's shock. He asks what business Goku has with Frieza and Goku explains the situation. Although he warns Goku that Frieza will never repent and may cause chaos on Earth, King Yemma is more concerned about the universe being erased and gives Goku permission to go to Hell. In Universe 6, Cabba and Caulifla try to teach Kale how to transform into a Super Saiyan. Kale struggles to transform by focusing on releasing her energy from her back. Caulifla starts insulting Kale to force her to transform through anger, and Cabba is confused. Kale apologizes because she is a weak Saiyan. Caulifla then orders Cabba to insult Kale but he instead makes her cry, and Caulifla berates him for hurting Kale's feelings. Kale, through jealousy of Cabba and Caulifla's friendly arguing, abruptly transforms into a completely different Super Saiyan form. Caulifla is stunned and wonders how she did this, and Cabba thinks it's because Kale thinks Caulifla likes Cabba. Kale attacks Cabba, trying to kill him while Caulifla praises Kale for her newfound power. However, Caulifla realizes Kale's instability and transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 to save Cabba from getting killed by an energy blast. Caulifla tells Kale she doesn't need to get upset because she would never fall for Cabba. Kale turns back her normal state and collapses into Caulifla's arms. Cabba tells Caulifla that she has accidentally found a team member. Back in Hell, Goku frees Frieza and explains the Tournament of Power to him. Frieza is interested but asks if it would be problem if he didn't go. Goku says it would be a problem but would accept being refused. Frieza then asks if he will return to Hell after the tournament and Goku confirms this. Frieza explains his terms for agreeing to participate: if Universe 7 wins, Goku must use the Dragon Balls to resurrect him. Goku retorts Frieza is in no position to bargain with him. Frieza says he was looking forward to fighting him again, hitting Goku's weakness in fighting. Goku lies that the winner will win the Super Dragon Balls and asks Frieza to use those but Frieza prefers the Earth's Dragon Balls. Frieza then asks if he can kill his opponents and is disappointed when Goku says no. Frieza says he can endure anyway and Goku goes to Baba, who is reluctant to oblige. She demands a gift as payment and Goku offers his button from Zen-Oh but Baba refuses it, calling it dangerous. Goku takes off to find her a gift. In Universe 4, the God of Destruction Quitela learns from his spy about Team Universe 7 recruiting Frieza. Kuru is afraid of Zen-Oh finding out they are spying on other universes but Quitela says there are no rules about spying. He is amused that Beerus is so desperate that he agrees to resurrect the dead to find a warrior and says Beerus must go. There is only one hour and thirty minutes left until the tournament. Battles *Cabba (Super Saiyan) and Caulifla (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Kale (Out of Control (Saiyan)) Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of King Yemma in Dragon Ball Super, and his first appearance since the Kid Buu Saga. *There are several references to Broly and his debut movie Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan in this episode, mainly in the scenes featuring Kale. **Her very first action upon transforming into her Berserker state was to point at Cabba and tell him that he'll be her first victim, much in the same way Broly did to Goku in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. **Kale says "My power is increasing... overflowing!" which is the same exact line Broly recites in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. Furthermore, she takes on the same exact facial expression and pose in this scene, down to the camera angle being the same as when Broly said it. **Several of Kale's attacks against Cabba in her Uncontrollable state are the same ones Broly used in his debut movie. This includes an attack that's identical in appearance to Eraser Cannon and an unnamed exploding body slam move. Gallery Comparisons between Broly and Kale1.jpg Comparisons between Broly and Kale2.jpg Animation Staff *'Script' - Yoshifumi Fukushima *'Storyboard' - Takashi Sokabe *'Episode Director' - Takahiro Imamura *'Animation Supervisor' - Tsutomu Ono & Shuuichiro Manabe *'Key Animators' - Tsutomu Ono, Noborisa Sawaki, Young-Soon Shin, Hiroshi Aoyama, Shuuchiro Manabe, Masumi Hattori, Tatsuhiro Nagaki, Yoshitaka Kato, Yumiko Tomiki, Yong-ce Tu *'2nd Key Animators' - Shohei Usami, GK Sales Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga